Our Evil Gym Teachers
by LunaRoxDaRadishes
Summary: What do you get when you add gym classes, new teachers, new students, new romances, and the Triwizard Tournament? Pure chaos. This year, Hogwarts will never be the same again. dun dun dun AU
1. Gym What?

**By Order of the Headmaster of Hogwarts**  
Since many of our students are too lazy to do anything active whatsoever because of the Triwizard Tournament, our school will be welcoming five new teachers for Physical Education classes coming into accord next week. Your heads of houses will be passing out new schedules the night before your first class. In the meantime, the staff will be constructing a gym and a track area. Have fun in gym class!

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts

"You have got to be kidding!" Harry said after reading the notice over the heads of a group of third years by the names of Ashley and Jenny.

"Gym classes?" Jenny said. She had blonde-ish, brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked like she purposefully mismatched her earrings. She also wore ankle high black-and-red socks that read 'Green Day', whoever they were. "Are they nuts?"

"Those crazy psycho freaks!" Ashley said. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore knee-high, pink-and-green socks that clashed horribly with her Gryffindor robes. "This totally sucks!" The two girls walked off, giving the Trio a full view of the sign that took up the whole notice board.

"First dragons, now gym teachers?" Harry said, exasperatedly.

"I think they're the same thing," Hermione said as she led her, Harry and Ron back to the couch by the fire. "Gym was my worst subject! I got a 'C' in muggle school!"

"How do you get a 'C' in gym?" Harry said this as if it were physically impossible.

"Not making the mile, that's how!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what in the bloody hell is 'physical education'?" Ron asked, oblivious as he always was.

Harry and Hermione exchanged evil looks. "Only the worst subject on the face of this Earth!" Harry said.

"So are you planning on explaining what it is?" Ron pressed, getting more oblivious by the second.

"It's a class where all you do is work out, and run, and play sports. Muggle sports," Hermione added seeing Ron's face light up at the word 'sports'.

How could they be doing this? Making all these innocent students face the wrath of these evil gym teachers. Hogwarts was supposed to be a place where there were no evil gym teachers, or evil mile runs, or evil...evil...stuff!

"Hogwarts was supposed to be a place where there were no evil gym teachers, or evil mile runs, or evil...evil...stuff!" Harry said, flinging himself back on the couch in exasperation.

"You know, that sounds oddly familiar," Ron said, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Ugh, we haven't even started gym and already I feel exhausted!" Hermione said, flinging herself onto an armchair. "Just thinking about gym class makes me tired! All the running, and baseball, and...and..." Hermione broke off sounding terrified.

"It can't be that bad," said Ron exasperatedly and obliviously.

"It is!" said Harry and Hermione together. "You just wait until Monday!"

It had been a week since the signs announcing P.E. had been put up in the common rooms and all of the houses were in alarm. The muggle born students had been most affected by the news; they had explained what P.E. was to the purebloods and half-bloods that didn't go to muggle school.

One girl, a blonde named Brittany, broke down in hysterics and had to be sent to the hospital wing for a calming potion. She was not the only one. People were randomly flinging themselves in all directions, causing more accidents than Quidditch.

At dinner on Friday, the Trio was treated with a treat when they entered the Great Hall; it was unusually quiet as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. As they looked across the hall to the Slytherin table the Trio saw a one Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth in the fetal position murmuring "not gym teachers, not gym teachers, not gym teachers" over and over.

"Hey Draco, not so sexy now, are you?" yelled a fourth year girl named Mackie - who had long brown hair and brown eyes - from the Hufflepuff table.

Draco, upon hearing this, immediately stood up and smirked, because that was the only other emotion, besides weeping unceremoniously (yet that is not canon at this moment in the story), he could muster.

"Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach," Hermione muttered. She particularly liked saying this about Malfoy. Though, when Ron was not sitting directly across from her she would toss in 'sexy' as an afterthought. She thought this, though, and smiled inwardly.

"Pickle," Ron said randomly.

Harry poked at his mashed potatoes angstily. "Stupid, evil, ungrateful, evil, mean, evil," at this Harry paused searching for more adjectives. He shrugged when he couldn't think of any and finished his sentence, "gym teachers."

True, they had not met their gym teachers yet, but it was common knowledge that gym teachers were going to be evil.

Hermione, giving up on her meatball, groaned and said, "It's already Friday. You know, by now it seems like a good idea to go join Brittany and Sammie in the hospital wing."

"Why wouldoo 'ant ooo 'o- Who's Sammie?" Ron said swallowing his food and, again, obliviously going off topic.

"Third year Ravenclaw. You know, kind of short, blonde, sort of crazy when it comes to sugar," she explained as if Ron was oblivious...which he is.

"Oh, her? Yeah, I think-" he took a big bite of mashed potatoes and corn at the same time "-I 'now ooo see ith."

Hermione didn't reply. Instead, she looked Ron up and down and said "Why do I even bother?' under her breath.

Harry took a bite of his taco, still angsty. Hermione, noticing his angstiness, asked, "Harry? Angtiness got you down?" Harry nodded and took another bite of his taco.

"Hey, look. McGonnagal's passing out the new schedules- unfortunately," Ron said, this time with no food in his mouth- thankfully. "You know, I don't know how we're supposed to be _outside_ in the middle of winter where it _snows_."

Hermione huffed knowledgeably. "I already talked to Professor McGonnagall about that. The area where we are going to be doing all of our sports, testing, and running is going to be covered with a magical layer that blocks out snow."

"Oh, ok, then," Ron said, an understanding look spreading across his speckled mug. "I was worried I was going to freeze my bum off."

The Trio turned their attention back to the Heads of Houses passing out schedules. Professor McGonnagall, along with Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout, were all passing out the new schedules, each one including an evil gym class. The teachers handed each student a schedule, then pointed what looked like towards the back of the castle. The Trio knew that that was where the track and field, and gym were going to be located.

"Hey, did you three get your schedules yet?" Jenny asked, walking over, arm-in-arm with Ashley.

"No, not yet, why?" Hermione asked.

"No reason, except that the third and fourth years from all houses have gym together," Ashley replied, a maniacal grin coming across her face.

"What?!" the three shrieked in unison. "Let me see!"

Ron grabbed at Jenny's schedule, nearly ripping it in half in the process. "Hey! I'm, like, going to need that later, so could you, like, try not to ruin it?"

The three crowded around her schedule, looking down at it. They knew theirs was going to be a little different, being fourth years, but wanted to see when they had gym.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday - Periods 1, 3, 5, 7, 9  
Tuesday, Thursday - Periods 2, 4, 6, 8

Breakfast  
1: Transfiguration - McGonnagall  
2: Charms - Flitwick  
Break  
3: Gym - Whipple  
4: Potions - Snape  
5: History of Magic - Binns  
Lunch  
6: Divination - Trelawney  
7: Defense Against the Dark Arts - Moody  
8: Herbology - Sprout  
9: Astronomy - Sinistra  
Dinner

After they finished reading, Harry and Ron both held confused faces. Hermione looked as if she'd been hit with a ghost from her past. "Why did they change the classes to periods?" Ron asked.

"Because they're secretly plotting against you, Ron," Ashley said.

"They didn't. They've always been like that. And before you ask, the reason we have the schedule like block schedule is because the classes are a little shorter this year," Hermione replied, giving her answer to him as though explaining that two plus two was four.

"Oh, ok." There was a pause in which Ron contemplated his next question. He opened his mouth, but when nothing came out he said, "I forgot."

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "Who's Whipple?"

"She's a gym teacher, obviously. She's actually pretty nice," Hermione replied.

"How d'you know?" Ron pestered.

"I had her; sixth grade."

They were silent. The only sounds being made were from other students around the hall, the teachers talking, and Ashley clicking her tongue in impatience. Basically, they were the only ones in the hall not talking.

"There are five teachers all together for gym. Mr. Page, Ms. Whipple, Ms. Kvidahl, Mr. Osborne, and Ms. Rechebong," Jenny said, breaking the awkward silence. "I hear Ms. Whipple and Ms. Kvidahl are pretty cool."

"Osborne, too. Remember, I had him?" Ashley said.

"Oh, yeah! That's weird! I didn't know he was a wizard!"

"Yeah, he was- OZZY!" Ashley got cut off mid-sentence by the entrance of a tall, black wizard coming through the double doors. He was followed by four other adults. The first was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with brown hair. The second was a man who was short and bald with a little extra baggage. The third was a short woman who looked to be Japanese with black hair and the fourth was a woman taller than the third with strikingly bright, blonde hair.

Ashley was running over to "Ozzy" at such increasing speed students started to panic. At the rate she was going she could put holes in the floor. When she finally reached the man she embraced him in a hug, making him stumble backwards. The Trio watched as Jenny followed Ashley over to the new arrivals, but she gave the brown-haired woman a hug instead.

"Well, they can't be that bad if they're hugging them," Harry said.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, your schedules," McGonnagall said, coming over to them. She handed them each a different piece of paper, though they were identical. Hermione had smartly dropped her other subjects and only stuck with Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Ron and Harry, however, still had Divination...unfortunately.

"See, now what is different about this term is that the classes are organized into a block schedule. Classes start at 9:30 and end at 7:30, meaning that each period is...well, pretty long, but shorter than last year," she said, not wanting to do the math. "Now, the new gym will be located around the back, almost by the pumpkin patch and the track will be by the lake. The football and baseball fields will be-"

"Foot and base, what?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Muggle sports, Weasley," McGonnagall replied, almost pityingly. "Now, Professor Dumbledore will be announcing our guests and then you can look over your schedules." She stalked off, them having been, conveniently, the last ones.

"Students, I would like to welcome your new teachers. Professor Page,-" the bald man waved '-Professor Kvidahl,-" the brown-haired woman smiled and was greeted with screams from Ashley and Jenny "-Professor Whipple,-" the blonde haired witch gave a half smile and was welcomed with wolf-whistles, making her scowl in the direction of the Slytherin table "-Professor Osborne,-" the tall man gave a huge grin and Ashley screamed, sending weird glances her way- she took no notice "-and Professor Rechebong." This woman made no facial expression, just nodded. "Now, I want you to treat our guests with respect. They will not be here for this year only, meaning that physical education is becoming a permanent part of Hogwarts."

The students groaned. Permanent part of Hogwarts? First no Quidditch this year, then exams, now P.E. forever? Could this get any worse?

"Thank you, teachers, make yourselves at home," Dumbledore said, gesturing at five empty seats at the staff table.

"Well, that was interesting," Hermione said. "Let's see what teacher we have."

The three of them looked down at their papers in unison. Hermione gave a small shrug, Ron groaned, and Harry, well, Harry did nothing.

"I have Ms. Whipple," Hermione said. "Who do you two have?"

"Mr. Page," they said in unison.

"Dunno if he's any good," Harry said

"Well, why don't we just wait to find out, shall we?" Hermione said. She stood up and stalked out of the great hall, her bushy hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Well, you want to follow her?" Ron asked Harry, who was watching the new teachers.

"Huh? Yeah, ok," Harry replied, tearing his gaze away from the teachers. He stood up and walked out of the hall with Ron, and into his new life at Hogwarts.


	2. Your Mom Goes to Hogwarts

Monday approached faster than expected for the students of Hogwarts. It was the first day of P.E. and it was now common knowledge around the school that the new teachers did not go easy on you just because it was the first day.

On Friday, Hermione, having had one of the teachers before, told Harry and Ron some tales about her that weren't so pretty.

"She gave me detention on the first day of school because my gym clothes didn't have my name on them!" she had said, throwing her arms in the air.

Ron gaped at her and, not comprehending anything except the words 'Hermione' and 'detention' in the same sentence, merely said, "You've gotten detention before?"

Now it was Monday and the school was grim, the sky was grim, and Trelawney was, once again, seeing the grim. The reflecting scene of the sky above the Great Hall was a dull grey and covered in clouds, the sun barely shining through the blanket above.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Hermione said after everytime she would bang her head on the table. "This-" bang "-totally-" bang "-sucks."

"Hermione, now, as your friend, I would advise you not to bang your head repeatedly on the table," Harry said, trying to hide his amused face as Hermione continued to bang her head. "No matter how funny it may be."

"Wassup my home skillet biscuit dawgs," Jenny said sitting down next to Harry. She didn't notice this at first, but when she did, her ears went pink. She then fingered her earrings, which today were one big hoop and one big, black stud.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her.

"It means hi," she replied to their confused look.

"Then why don't you just say that?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't feel like it! Gosh!" Ashley said from across the table.

"Well, maybe she does feel like saying that but doesn't want to!" Ron retaliated.

"Well, your mom goes to Hogwarts!"

"Oh no, here comes the momma jokes," Jenny said, shaking her head.

"Your mum is so fat that…she's fat!" Ron said, obviously not knowing how to keep himself in this game.

"Well, your momma so fat that when a school bus went by she said, 'Catch that twinkie!'" Ashley said.

Echo's of "ooo" and "burn" went around the surrounding students as they listened.

Harry thought of a joke and a sly grin came across his face. He waited until Ron was finished with his attempts at a joke then looked at Jenny and said, "Your mum is so fat that she makes my Aunt Marge look like a pixie."

"Oh snaps," said a girl named Caroline who was standing behind Ashley. They had all heard the story of how Harry blew up his aunt the year before.

"Oh yeah?" Jenny challenged. "Well, your…um…" She looked for a family member to diss but realized that his parents were dead, he had no known living relatives, and he could care less about his muggle aunt and uncle.

"I win," Harry said, grinning.

"Cheater. You did that on purpose," Jenny said, her ears going pink again.

"Nope, not cheating, it's strategy. A strategy I didn't plan, but still."

She smiled. He was smiling, too. Ashley, who was now looking back and forth between the two, stood up and forcibly made Jenny stand up with her.

"Classes are going to start so we, um, like, gots to get outta here. Now," she added firmly when Jenny didn't move. After a couple minutes of tugging, Ashley finally managed to get Jenny to move in the general direction of the double doors leading to the entrance hall.

Harry followed them with his eyes until they were out of sight. What just happened? He could have sworn he felt something sweep over him when they made eye contact. It was like someone filled him up with hot water from the top of his head, making him heat up and steam; not literally, of course, that would look ridiculous.

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione said waving a hand in front of his face. "Harry!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. Harry jumped and focused on her, as if just realizing she was there.

"I didn't do it," he said automatically…and somewhat randomly

"Honestly," she said like she always did when one of the boys did something wrong. ""C'mon, she's right. The bell is going to ring and I don't want to be late for Charms. And I still have to buy my gym clothes."

"We've already got ours," Ron said, gesturing at him and Harry. He reached down to his book bag and pulled out a shirt and shorts set. "See," he said proudly, laying them on the table. The shirt was grey and had the Hogwarts crest on it in color, but beneath it read, "Physical Education Department" and held a white box for where you would write your name. Ron's shirt already read, "Weasley, Ron" on it. The shorts were plain black except for writing that read in gold, "Hogwarts Physical Education" above a white box, also for your name. Ron's already read, "Weasley, R".

"Oh, well, come with me to get them. I don't want to go by myself," Hermione said, shrugging, and pulled Ron out of his seat by the arm. Harry automatically stood up and followed them, not really noticing them, though. He was now thinking about who he was going to ask to the Yule Ball. And even though it was months away, he already had someone in mind.

"Sit down! Now!" Professor Page called through the newly constructed gym. His voice echoed, making all the students jump.

The gym had wooden floors with many different colored lines for different indoor sports; the stucco walls held several basketball hoops, and the opposite walls had bleachers that weren't pulled out at the moment. It had high ceilings with electric lights and a skylight, making it very light inside. It was a big contrast compared to the stone floors and walls of the Hogwarts castle.

"Ok, when your teacher calls your name, come sit down on the number your teacher calls out," Professor Whipple said. "The letters are here-" she gestured to letters on the north wall "-and the numbers are over there." She pointed to the numbers one through thirteen which were painted on the east wall.

"And you will be in alphabetical order and this spot will be your permanent spot for the rest of the year, so no moving," Professor Page said before picking up a clipboard and saying, "Hannah Abbott; A-1."

While he started on the names of his class, Hermione, Jenny, and Ashley were in a group on the floor along with Ginny Weasley, the girl named Caroline, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, a girl named Alex Cave, a girl named Lindsey Giaccio, and a girl named Luna Lovegood. She was the only person there not from Gryffindor.

"Jenny Barley; E-3. Christine Brace; E-4. Lavender Brown; E-5. Alexandra Cave; E-6," Professor Whipple called.

"See ya!" Alex said as she stood up and walked bouncily to her spot.

"Bye, honey!" Lavender said. She blew the group a kiss, and as she walked away, she swung her hips a little too noticeably.

"Wow, this is boring," Luna said.

"Yeah, I could be doing so many more productive things right now," Parvarti said, examining her fingernails.

It was so boring, in fact, that the authors of this story have decided to let the readers decide who goes where and how long it took, since we are too lazy to tell you and make up that many characters.

"Now, as you may all know, you are starting gym this year and we will be your new teachers for the rest of your lives at Hogwarts," Professor Kvidahl started. "You might have a different teacher next year, and the year after that, but the rules do not change. You must wear your gym clothes every day you have gym and you can wash them on the weekends-"

"You mean we only wash them once a week? That's disgusting," Draco Malfoy said from Professor Osborne's class.

"Zip your lips, Draco!" Whipple called.

"Maybe I don't want to," Malfoy said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Take a lap, Malfoy!"

"But don't you care that it's our first day and that I don't know the rules?" he said in a false sweet voice that fooled no one.

"I'm a teacher, I don't have to care, now go!" She pointed towards the metal, double doors that led to the track outside. Malfoy huffed and stood up, walking lazily over to the doors. When he reached it, Osborne said, "Two laps."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked out the doors, letting them slam behind him.

"Now, where was I," Kvidahl said. "Oh yeah, rules. Well, you all are going to get a paper from your heads of houses shortly with P.E. requirements, sports, and rules, so I guess I won't talk about it."

"Great, now it's exercise time," Whipple said, grinning slyly at the students sitting on the floor. With the five teachers standing in front of them, if someone were to walk in right now it would look as if the teachers were about to whip them. "Stand up!"

The students groaned and stood up reluctantly.

"Never mind, sit down." She waved carelessly at them.

The students groaned again and sat down. Hermione looked over at Page's class and saw Harry and Ron exchange looks and then look over at her. She gave a small wave and they tried to grin at her, but managed a grimace instead.

"Right leg out, left leg in. Either reach for your ankle or your toes," Osborne called. A lot of the students could barely reach their shin. Hermione, having taken dance before Hogwarts (and we're saying this because it is possible), easily grabbed her toe and brought her head down to her knee.Lindsey, who also took dance classes, did the same. She then lowered herself into her full right splits, giggling when she noticed the other students gaping at her in amazement. Harry and Ron, who were struggling to keep a grip on their ankles, looked over at Hermione and gawked at the sight. She had never seemed to be the flexible type.

"Switch," Osborne called lazily. The students then put their left leg out and their right leg in. At that moment Malfoy walked back through the doors, a little red in the face and breathing heavily.

Again, Harry and Ron struggled with reaching their ankles and again Hermione was too flexible for her own good.

"Look at her," Ron whispered to Harry, since they sat next to each other in their rows. "That's creepy."

"Just a little bit," Harry said tearing his gaze away from a girl with mismatched earrings at the back of Whipple's class in the last row.

"Ok, time for push-ups!" yelled Professor Page. "One!" Only about two students (Hermione included) could do an actual push-up. "Two!"_ I can't do this! _thought Harry. He fell to the ground along with about 50 others, and a painful zap went through his body.

"What was that?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Do your stretches correctly and that won't happen!" said Professor Whipple.

The same thing happened while doing crunches, jumping jacks, and burpees. Some people had given up entirely and were just letting themselves get repeatedly electrocuted.

After about thirty minutes of that the students (some of which smelled like roasted chicken) were exhausted, which was a little pathetic considering they barely did anything compared to what they were in for…and what the authors put up with every day.

"Ok, now, we're going to go out to the track and run a mile just to see where you start off at--" Page said, but was cut off by students groaning.

"HEY!" Whipple yelled. "You wanna make it two miles?" The gym was silent. "That's what I thought. Page's class, break on one. Ready…break!" Page's class made a "We Will Rock You" sound once, then got up and walked to the double doors.

"Go around the classes," Page yelled as some kids – mainly the boys – started to walk through the other classes.

"My class, break on two. Ready…break!" Whipple yelled and her class breaked and walked out. When Hermione got up she ran to catch up with Harry and Ron, who were already outside. When she saw them, she sped up and deliberately bumped into them.

"Told you so!" she said squeezing in between them.

"I know you did, now go away, you're so annoying," Ron said. They were silent for a couple seconds until they all broke out in laughter.

"Like, OMFG, no way!" said a voice behind them. It was Ashley, who was wearing blue and orange striped socks that reached her knees, even though her gym shorts only reached her knees, too.

"Why do you two keep turning up even though we barely know you?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, it's in the script," Jenny said, fingering her hoop earring.

"What script?" Harry asked.

"Uh…" Jenny and Ashley exchanged worried glances.

"Script? Who said anything about a script?" Ashley, looking anywhere except at the Trio.

"You just did, just-" Ron said but was cut off by Jenny.

"No! I didn't say anything about a script. You know, Ron, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"Why do people keep saying things that sound oddly familiar?"

"'Cause we're cool like that," Ashley said and they walked off.

The Trio gazed after them, wondering if they would ever really tell them why they kept hanging around them…or if they could possibly find anyone more annoying. They already knew the answer to that one – no.

"Could we possibly find anyone more annoying?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh! They oddly familiar-ness! It burns!" Ron shrieked, spinning in circles. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before stalking off, leaving Ron looking like a total idiot in the middle of the grass.

_The mile run had to be the worst thing ever invented_, was what every student with third period gym was thinking. The third period kids walked into the Great Hall, red faced and sweaty, not wanting to do anything except collapse onto the benches and go to sleep. Unfortunately, they still had three more sixty minute (or more or less, since these authors don't like math and don't really want to figure it out) periods left.

"I hate gym," Hermione said, sitting down next to a second year named Kelsey, who was short and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said, plopping down next to Hermione and collapsing onto the table. He had learned to not be so oblivious now and was actually, somewhat, paying attention to some things that Hermione says.

Hermione, taken aback that Ron had heard her, merely smiled in his direction and put her elbow on the table and held her head in her hand.

"What was your time?" Harry asked, just now getting his breathing back on track.

"Umm, eleven fifteen I think," Hermione said. They didn't say anything. "Don't laugh! I suck at running."

"We noticed," Ron said after exchanging looks with Harry. "I got, umm…"

"Nine forty six. We ran together, smart one," Harry said, throwing an eraser at him. "That's another thing that's changed this year. We have pencils."

"Uh huh," Hermione said, not really caring that much. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys in potions." She walked off, slowly, and with a slight limp.

"What has gotten into her?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, but we should follow her," Harry said, gesturing in her direction with his head.

"Yeah, ok." They stood up and walked away from the Gryffindor table.

On their way out of the hall, they walked past Jenny and Ashley. Harry smiled at Jenny and she smiled back.

_There's something about her_, he thought. _Something…_


	3. Gotta Love PiggyBack Rides

On Wednesday, the students of Hogwarts had legs of jello. Having run the mile on Monday (which they were not used to), they weren't the happiest bunch of kids to teach. Especially in first period Charms where Professor Flitwick was having a hard time getting his students to focus on something other than their next period.

"Now, when you want to summon something, what is the number one thing you have to remember?" he asked the class in his squeaky little voice. Nobody raised their hand, including Hermione, who was slumped back in her chair, gazing out the window to the track that was fixated permanently in her mind.

"Anybody? Oh, honestly, you have to have some idea," the tiny professor pressed. Again, nobody raised their hand, or called out the answer.

"Ms. Granger, please enlighten us."

Hermione jumped as all eyes in the room turned to her.

"Uh, well, you, um," she stammered, searching for both the question and the answer in her brain. She looked around at the students, as though they would have the answer written on their faces. She suddenly stopped looking and thinking and decided on something else; make it up. "Well, when you summon something, you can't have bad thoughts floating around, such as…running the mile in extremely cold weather in about thirty seconds." This was greeted with giggles and chuckles from the students and Professor Flitwick shaking his head.

"No, Ms. Granger, that is-" Professor Flitwick started, but was cut off by the bell, signaling the start of third period, since Wednesday was an odd-number-periods day.

The students groaned and hurried out the classroom, down three flights of staircases, out the double doors, and across the grounds. When the students reached the gym, the boys and girls split into two groups; girls going left to the girl's locker room, boys going left to the boy's locker room.

"See you in a sec!" Hermione called to Harry and Ron while being pushed and shoved through the double doors. She didn't hear there reply, if they did at all, for she had been shoved so hard she made it through the crowd and rammed into the wall inside the room. It had rows and rows of lockers in sections. Gryffindors on the far left, Ravenclaws in the middle-left, Hufflepuffs in the middle-right, and Slytherins on the far right, each locker with their house colors on them.

"Hey Hermione!" said the very flexible girl, Lindsey. She had Ms. Kvidahl, the lucky dog. Lindsey was in Ravenclaw, so her locker was across from Hermione's, and blue, unlike Hermione's red one.

"Hey Linds," Hermione replied, kneeling down to her locker, which was on the bottom, of course.

"ermione, have you heard? Ginny's going out with Michael!" said a third year named Emily, who was Ashley's little sister, but only younger by two months. Her locker was on the top and in the same row as Hermione's. Emily had to stand on the bench to reach her locker.

"No, I haven't," Hermione replied, pulling her locker open and pulling her clothes out. She loosened up her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, all the while saying, "Which Michael?"

"Umm, Harp I think," Emily replied, doing the same as Hermione.

"Ooo, someone's dating Michael? I used to have a crush on him back in first year!" Jenny said. Her locker was exactly next to Hermione's.

Emily and Jenny then started gossiping about who liked who and who was with whom. Hermione sighed; she really didn't like locker room chat, it was annoying.

"Locker room chat is so annoying," she said, pulling on her gym shorts and walking out of the locker room.

When she got out, her instinct was to walk over to Harry and Ron, but didn't. Instead, she sat next to Luna and was almost immediately joined by Ginny, Jenny, and Ashley.

"Em, go away!" Ashley whined as Emily walked over.

"Miniscule Sousa! Huggums!" said Jenny holding out her arms for a hug.

"Why do you guys like my sister more than I do?" Ashley asked.

Jenny scoffed. "'Cause she's cool, that's why. And you're not supposed to like her. It's the law of sisterhood."

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Fine, if I'm so unwanted and unloved, I'll just leave. I love you Ashley!" Emily said, walking over to her gang of giggling girlfriends.

"Gee, someone likes alliteration," Ashley muttered.

"Not as much as Robert Rodriguez! His kids are named Rebel, Racer, Rocket, and Rogue Rodriguez," Jenny said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Your mom," Jenny said and continued to talk with Ashley. Hermione rolled her eyes – they really were immature, but in a good way.

"ROLL CALL!" Professor Whipple cried. Immediately, the students got up and walked to their spots and sat.

"Everyone! Two laps around the blacktop!" she yelled throughout the gym. Nobody moved. They were all thinking the same thing: "We have a blacktop?"

"Oh, for the love of God. It's outside – obviously – you can't miss it."

Echoes of "oh" and "ok" were heard as the students got up and walked out the doors of the gym towards the general direction of the blacktop that nobody knew they had.

"How is it that we're all heading in the general direction of the blacktop if nobody knows we even had one in the first place?" Hermione asked Harry, him and Ron having caught up with her.

"Why do people keep saying things that sound oddly familiar? And why do these two keep showing up? We don't even know them!" Ron shrieked in a girlish manner.

"Yeah, you do. We hang around with Hermione all the time, or are you too oblivious to notice?" Jenny said.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ron said obliviously. "Oh yeah, you're Ashley and you're Jennifer, right?"

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you just call me?" she hissed through gritted teeth. It was a very frightening sight.

"Jen, he didn't mean it," Ashley said, placing a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Jenny charged at Ron.

"Is she nuts?" Ron said running around to the other side of Harry and then over to Hermione as Jenny chased him.

"Uh, I wouldn't go so far as 'nuts' but 'short-tempered,'" Ashley said matter-of-factly, trying to keep Jenny within eyesight. "Now, Jenny, do you really want _him_ to see you acting like this?"

Jenny stopped chasing Ron. She stopped walking and all emotion was completely wiped from her face as her eyes widened at the fact of _him_ seeing her acting like a maniac.

"Uh, we'll meet you down at back in the gym," Jenny muttered, grabbing Ashley's arm and fast-walking away from the Trio.

As Jenny thought of what _him _would think, Harry's heart sank. _She likes someone else?_ he thought. _But I could've sworn…_

"Ah, now wasn't that refreshing?" Whipple said in a false-cheery voice. The students scowled on her direction. "Well, isn't this a cranky bunch."

The students took their seats on their roll-call numbers and sat down, doing the "butterfly" stretch. The teachers took roll by walking up and down next to all the rows and checking the student off on a clipboard, unlike all the other professors.

"Ok, my class, Kvidahl's class, and Whipple's class, go lean up against the left wall; Osborne and Rechebong, the right wall," Professor Page called. Immediately, the students did as ordered. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were all mixed together as the students lined up.

"Ok, now, I want you to get into groups of eight within the classes that you're with," he said. Some students emitted groans, but others did what he said almost instantly. Hermione grouped together with Jenny, Ashley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Ginny's boyfriend, Michael.

"Ok, now, you all are gonna line up in single file lines on this blue line here-" Page pointed down to a blue line that touched one end of the gym and continued to the other "- and then wait until I…or one of the teachers instructs you to do anything."

The students moved in a giant blob to one end of the gym and sat down, talking amongst themselves about the task that was yet to come.

Jenny was seated behind Harry, which made his stomach do flip-flops and his cheeks blush. Harry was seated behind Ron, who was behind Hermione, who was first. Ginny, Luna, and Michael brought up the rear…in that order.

"Hey, Harry," Jenny whispered, which did her no good considering nobody was paying attention, "do you want to-"

"Ok," Professor Rechebong called, "the ones, threes, fives and sevens are going to run down to the other end of the gym and roll the dice. Whatever you get you're going to times by two and do that many jumping jacks. The evens will roll the dice and do that many push-ups." At her words some of the students switched spots with others, including Michael, who switched with Luna.

"When all of the people in your team have gone, you may sit down."

"And may I add, Professor," Whipple started, "you will not sit until the last person has- Hey, you chatty people over there!" Her attention went to the Trio's group where they were still talking. "Shut up before I stop chuckin' things at cha!"

Students in the vicinity snickered.

"HEY! WHEN I'M TALKING YOU'RE NOT!" Professor Page yelled randomly and angstily.

"But you weren't talk-" Luna started.

"I said NO TALKING!" Page yelled.

"Sheesh, PMS-ing much," she muttered, but just loud enough for her group to hear.

"Oh, my God, now stand up and do what I said, I have a migraine," Rechebong said, massaging her temples and blowing her whistle.

Immediately, almost sixty students ran down to one end of the gym and rolled their dice, doing jumping jacks. Hermione had apparently rolled "1" since she came back after only two jumping jacks.

Now it was Ron's turn. He ran down, rolled the dice, and his jaw dropped to the floor. He held up six fingers to his group.

"Oh, please, six push-ups? What a wuss!" Hermione shrieked from the back of the line.

Ron ungratefully got down on the floor, did two push-ups and collapsed along with more than half of the rest of the students. All the teachers instantly pulled their wands out and zapped the students, making them smell like fish.

"Great," Harry said. "Now it smells like fish."

Ron groaned and ran back, still not having done six full push-ups.

"Go Harry!" Jenny yelled as Ron crossed the blue line and slapped Harry's hand. Harry turned around to look at her and she smiled broadly at him, giving him a thumb's up sign.

"I love this class," he muttered.

After about ten minutes of jumping-jacks and push-ups, a group of eight Hufflepuffs had sat down, winning that round.

Whipple blew her whistle. "Ok, that was…interesting," she started. "Now, in this one you're going to have to carry one person...like, give them a piggy-back ride."

Harry immediately turned to Jenny, but she didn't notice, for she was exchanging glances with Ashley. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. Ginny and Michael looked at each other and Luna was staring at the ceiling muttering, "I want a cookie."

"Ok, we need a plan," Hermione said. "Michael can carry Ginny-"

"No he can't," Ron said automatically. Michael, who was standing next to Ron, took a giant step away from him and grinned in his direction, only making Ron's scowl more pronounce.

"Ron, yes he can. We don't have a choice," Hermione replied, raising her tone so he wouldn't fight back.

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled at Michael, but didn't say anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes like she always did and continued lecturing, like she always did. "Ok, Michael _will _carry Ginny. Umm, Ron, you can carry…me, I guess. Ashley, will you be able to carry Luna?"

"Heck yes I will!" Ashley replied, giving Luna a high-five.

"Umm, ok," Hermione said, frightened by Ashley's happy hyperness. "And Harry, you can carry Jenny," Hermione finished, not at all taking into account how both Harry and Jenny's faces went scarlet as they looked at each other. Ashley, however, was grinning like a maniac in Jenny's direction. Actually, she was grinning like a maniac at everyone, which was kinda creepy.

"Ok, ready…GO!" Professor Whipple called and she blew her whistle. First up for the Trio's group was Ashley and Luna. Ashley ran down to one end of the gym, turned to come back…and fell, with Luna coming down on top of her.

Across the gym, Whipple pointed at them and laughed openly.

Harry turned his attention away from his group and over to the Slytherin-occupied section of the gym where he could see Goyle trying to carry Crabbe. Crabbe was yelling at Goyle and trying to tell him to go faster, but no sound emerged because if they can't talk in canon, than they can't talk in fictionous stories…but that is completely beside the point.

Anyhoo, Malfoy was leaning against the wall, looking very sexy with his hair falling in front of his face, watching his troll-like cronies struggling with a look of disgust on his face. He was obviously too cool for this and was going to stand around and play with his belly button.

"I'm obviously too cool for this and I'm going to stand around and play with my belly button," he muttered while playing with his belly button.

"Harry," said a soft voice from behind him, tearing his gaze away from the sexy Malfoy (though Harry didn't think that, just the author).

"Huh?" he said, turning around. It was Jenny. For some odd reason she was blushing like mad and biting her bottom lip.

"Umm…we're next…and last," she replied, not making eye contact.

"Oh…ok, then," Harry replied, also blushing furiously and not looking at her.

Ron and Hermione could be seen coming closer to them by the second. Harry wished they would stop going so fast and slow down just so he didn't have to-

"Go Harry! We can win! Go!" Hermione shrieked, jumping off of Ron.

Harry and Jenny exchanged awkward glances. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by something heavy on his back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, very close to his ear. "Go!"

Harry ran. He didn't register a thing of why he was running or what they were doing. All he registered was how close she was to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel her every breath on his ear. He tried his sudden desire to leave the gym and carry her away to-

THE AUTHORS OF THIS STORY WOULD LIKE TO KEEP THIS STORY AT A SAFE RATING FOR ALL AGES, SO WE WOULD LIKE FOR OUR MATURE READERS TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER AND FIGURE OUT WHAT EXACTLY IT IS HARRY WANTS. I MEAN, JUST BECAUSE HE'S A CHARACTER IN A BOOK DOESN'T MEAN HE DOESN'T HAVE RAGNG HORMONES.

"Harry! We won!" Ginny yelled, jumping up and down as they crossed the blue line. "What do we win?"

"No-run pass," Osborne said, handing them each one. "Ok, you can go change; we're out of time thanks to _some people_." He looked mainly at the Slytherins, for all of them had taken up on what Malfoy was doing and started playing with their belly buttons too.

Harry hadn't comprehended a word of what anyone was saying for his eyes were fixed on Jenny, unblinkingly.

"So, uh, we won…I guess," he said.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "I guess we did." She managed a half-smile and disappeared into the crowd of girls heading into the girl's locker room.

Harry smiled belatedly behind her and walked into the boy's locker room thinking, _I _really _love this class. _


	4. You've Got to Be Kidding Me!

What worried him most was fourth period, which would be the first time he'd be face-to-face with Jenny since their whole "piggy-back gym experience", as Hermione liked to call it. He didn't know how he was supposed to bring up what he wanted to ask her, which would've been an easy task if she wasn't so damned popular. She had to be friends with at least fifty people from each house in all different years, for she was seldom seen alone and if she was it was because she was doing homework. And Harry, knowing Hermione, knew to never bother someone who enjoyed homework.

Even now, as Harry walked down to breakfast alone, having grown impatient with Ron, he saw her in the corridor, chatting merrily with Ashley, two other third year Gryffindors, one fourth year Hufflepuff, and a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Hi Harry!" she called as he passed. She stood on her tip-toes to see over the heads of her friends so she could wave at him. He smiled and waved back. What he really wanted to do was actually go and talk to her, but that was physically impossible at the moment.

Turning into the entrance hall, something heavy plowed him in the back, making him fall forwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jenny said. She was obviously a fast walker. "I'm accident-prone, if it wasn't already obvious." She was oblivious of who she was talking to until she actually looked at Harry and when she did, she blushed crimson.

"Oh, sorry, Harry, I didn't know it was you," she muttered.

"Does it matter who you bump into, then?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully and said, "Shut up." She walked past him and into the Great Hall. He was about to follow her when Ashley, Alex and Luna came trotting behind her.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" he said in frustration. Actually, he said this a little loud, making a couple passing first years stare at him awkwardly.

"What?" he snapped. They jumped and ran off crying, because they were immature and midgets…at least, that's what Ron said.

Harry entered the hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron (who at the time was stuffing his face full of blueberry pancakes) even though he left before Ron, and Ron never passed him in the hall.

"Whassamattawithyou?" he asked with warm pancakes and butter spewing from his mouth. Hermione was right; he was mildly disgusting.

"Hermione was right. You are mildly disgusting," Harry replied, pulling a face and nearly barfing.

Ron swallowed his food and got wide-eyed. "You're doing it, too?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Define 'it.'"

"Saying things that sound oddly familiar. It's creepy and it seems that I'm the only one realizing it!"

"Whatever you say, mate."

Second period passed with extreme ease. Probably because in canon, Jo usually skips lessons when nothing exciting happens, though says the lesson happened anyways, so that's what I'll do.

Anyhoo, second period passed with ease. No tests, no quizzes, and no owls hooting at the window and all beat up because they got intercepted made the walk down to the dungeons a bit less uncomfortable.

Key words: _a bit_.

"What do you think smellyol' Snivelly is going to make us do today?" Ron asked, fiddling with a strap on his book bag that was slung over one shoulder (one shoulder because he's cool like that).

"Dunno," Harry replied, shrugging. "I just hope that…" He trailed off as he saw a group of third year Gryffindors walk past him. His eyes caught sight the head of a blonde-ish, brown hair that was walking next to a girl with two different socks on.

"Harry? Oh honestly, Harry it's tacky to space out twice in one chapter!" Hermione said.

"What chapter? What story? What aren't you telling me? Is there something wrong with me?" Ron asked sounding terrified.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was difficult, considering he was always freakishly tall compared to her and Harry, "there are a lot of things wrong with you, but that's ok, because in the end not matter how or what you are, the ones you love will always be there for you no matter what." She smiled at him.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "When did you become a shrink?"

Hermione pulled her hand off his shoulder as if she had been burned and turned her smile into an evil glare. "Well, if you don't want me to become a shrink then why even be friends with me!"

"That's not what I-"

"Just stay out of my shiznit, a'ight? Word." She stomped off to catch up with Jenny, Ashley, and their crew, leaving Harry and Ron in the very thick layer of dust her footsteps covered them in.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"What in the bloody hell did she just say?" Ron asked as his eyebrows in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"No clue whatsoever," Harry replied. "C'mon, let's catch up with her so we can, um, get, um, good seats. Yeah, good seats." Harry sped up to get "good seats" and Ron stared blankly after him.

"What is wrong with this world?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling, looking completely distressed, and followed him.

Five minutes later they were heading into the classroom, only today was different: Snape was already there and it smelled like cheese.

"It smells like cheese," Ron whispered to Harry, and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Class," Snape drawled, for that was the only way he could speak, "we are doing something different this year. You will have assigned seats for a three week period and will be with that same partner for that three week period. Each time you change partners, you will change desks. Is that simple enough for most of you?" He looked distinctly at Neville, who looked distinctly terrified he would be partnered with a certain blonde-haired, shagadelic, Slytherin.

The class remained silent with exception for a murmured, "Yes, Professor."

"Good, now I'm going to start with the front row and work my way back and from left to right, so _pay attention_." He again fixed his gaze on Neville. Turning his gaze back to the desks, he cleared his throat and moved to the left side of the classroom. On each name he placed a hand on one desk, motioning for that person to sit there.

"Crabbe and Cave, Vellucci and Goyle, and Patil and Brown on this side- Don't move yet," he hissed as the students called started to move. Snape moved to the other side of the classroom and began ticking off names. "On this side will be Wiggin and Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, and Granger and Sousa. Personally, I think you could learn something from Mr. Malfoy, Weasley." He smirked at his comment, as though it we clever. "Now you can move." The names that had been called moved to their new assigned seats and sat down, most of them talking to their new partners.

Harry sat down next to Jenny, which made his stomach do flip-flops. She hadn't looked at him yet, for she was bent over sideways (facing Harry) digging into her back-pack. Harry opened his mouth to say something, until he looked down to look at her face but all he noticed was how when she was bent over, he could see down her shirt. He immediately faced forward, praying to God she wouldn't see how red his face was. He tried to focus his attention on something else, such as the way Malfoy and Ron were glaring at each other unblinkingly. Harry thought they were probably having a mental showdown about who was sexier.

"You ok, Harry?" Jenny asked, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. She always only tucked it behind one ear, never both.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just always a little hot in here for me, you know?" he lied, turning his gaze back to her, but willing himself not to lets his eyes leave hers.

"Oh yeah, I know. Snape needs to get air-conditioning for this place or something," she replied, unaware of what Harry had seen.

They didn't talk much after that, just watched as Snape paired up pairs. This took up the almost the entire period since some people had the guts to speak out about who they were partnered with. But, instead of resulting with a new partner, it resulted in ten points from Gryffindor, fifteen points from Slytherin and four detentions.

Snape had just begun to talk about the lesson when the bell rang. He closed his eyes, as though daring the Gods to try his patience.

"I hate this schedule," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You are dismissed."

"Well, I'll see you around, Harry," said Jenny, standing up to leave.

"No, Jen wait!" he called after her, but she didn't hear him. She was long gone.

He gaped after her, or tried to at least, for all he could see was her shoes, for she was obscured by her gang of girlfriends again. Seriously, did she have a permanent-sticking charm on them?

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" he said in frustration for the second time that day.

"Hasn't this been the longest week ever?" Hermione said later that day at dinner.

"Yeah, it has. Ever since our totally, completely, horrible, super, evil, mean gym teachers arrived," Ron said. He had taken to _not _talk with his mouth full which satisfied Hermione to the fullest.

Harry wasn't listening to their conversation. He was busy looking down the table at Jenny who was laughing with her friends, He had taken to notice how she threw her head forward a little when she laughed softly and how she threw her heads back when she laughed hard.

"Harry, are you staring at her _again_?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about? Staring at who?" Harry replied, though he couldn't hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks like spiders that wanted him to tap dance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, it is totally obvious you're head-over-heels for Jenny."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Am I _that _obvious?"

Both she and Ron nodded.

"If it was a joke, even Percy could have recognized it!" said Ron, who was eyeing a plateful of mashed potatoes. "And that itself is saying something.

Harry groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Harry, if you like her so much then why don't you ask her to the Yule Ball? I mean, it's in two weeks and neither of you have dates," Hermione said. "I mean, even _I've _got a date. I mean, it's ok for a girl to go alone, but for a bloke it's just sad."

"You know, I'm starting to agree with Ron on this 'oddly familiar' stuff," Harry said.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is to _ask her out_."

Harry groaned again. "I've been trying to do that all week, but every time get near her – attempt to get near her – about five other people crowd around her and they walk off. I swear it's physically impossible."

"That's why you ask her out in class, smart one. And I thought Ron was supposed to be the thick one."

Harry looked up at her. "What do you mean 'ask her out in class'? We have no classes together except for potions and that's only on even period days."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What class do we all have tomorrow?"

Suddenly, gym seemed like it couldn't come soon enough.


	5. Broken Ankles and Romance

Suddenly, gym couldn't come soon enough. Harry now sat at the Gryffindor table anxiously, instead of angstily, wanting to go crawl in bed and wait for tomorrow to come. The only problem was, he wasn't that tired and he was hungry, for he had barely consumed a whole plateful of food since the arrival of their gym teachers.

Hermione looked over at him and sighed, "Harry, you have to eat. Nobody thinks you're fat, so this anorexic thing is going way too far."

Harry gave her a look. "I'm not anorexic."

Hermione patted him on the arm, as though consoling him. "That's what everyone says, dear."

"_Are _you planning on becoming a shrink?" Harry inquired, tilting his head.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What did I say 'bout bein' all up in my shiznit? Can't a girl just consol her best friend?! Gosh!" She got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat down next to Lindsey.

"Since when did Hermione get so many friends?" Ron asked as he stared at the back of her head. "And when did she get so emo?"

"Jenny acts emo sometimes," Harry sighed, taking a bite of his steak and ignoring the jaw dropping look he got from Ron, which was actually disgusting because he had a mouth full of food.

They talked for another twenty minutes before Ron declared he was going to bed. Harry nodded and told him he would be there in a minute just as Jenny walked past. She didn't look at him, which puzzled Harry a bit. She had been all keen on waving to him this morning, why was she acting so different now?

"ROLL CALL!" was a normal thing to be heard now. Before, the students jumped at the loudness and the randomness of it, but now it was an everyday thing. The whole earsplitting shrill of a whistle being blown was an entirely different thing, though. That was still annoying.

The students took their seats and waited patiently for the day to begin. Firstly, the teachers took roll in that unusual way. Then, they would stand at the front of the class and talk to each other for about ten minutes, not caring about what the students were doing, even if they weren't doing anything. Then, one of the teachers would make announcements…like they were doing right now.

"Ok, class, how are you today?" Professor Kvidahl said cheerfully. She really was the only full-decent teacher they had.

The room echoed with "good" and she smiled broadly at them.

"Ok, I'd just like to say that the fourth year soccer team kicked butt yesterday against Redwood!" she called, clapping. "Soccer players, stand up!"

About twelve students stood up, but nothing happened. No one said anything and no one moved or made a sound.

"What in the bloody hell is soccer?" Malfoy called.

"Watch your language, Draco," Kvidahl said sternly. "It's a muggle sport played in America that's really popular. And these guys won the game they played yesterday."

"Who's 'Redwood'?" called a third year Hufflepuff from Rechebong's class.

"It's another school, obviously. C'mon, don't any of you read?" she said, sounding like Hermione.

From across the gym, Hermione whispered, "That's what I keep asking them."

"Never mind. Other announcements…um…oh yeah. You guys, if you haven't bought your gym clothes yet then you need to buy them and have them on Monday because, starting Monday, those of you without gym clothes are going to have suit-cuts and I already see a lot of you without clothes."

Some students shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, as most of them were in their house uniforms, robes and all.

"Anyways, we will start our block sports on Monday, so I recommend wearing old shoes or shoes you don't mind getting muddy," she continued. "Also, if you want to wear a jacket or sweat pants over your gym clothes they have to be black or gray with _no logos_." Students groaned loudly at this, even though none of them had clothes with the Nike swish, or any other logo on the since they were magical, not muggles.

""On that note…all classes, break on two and head out to the track! Break on two, ready…break!"

The class broke and stood up in unison, going out to the track.

Harry noticed as Malfoy passed Jenny, he muttered something, making her scowl. His own brow furrowed as to figure out what he said, but he _was _Draco Malfoy after all.

"How many laps do you think we'll have to run?" asked Ron, making Harry tear his gaze away from her.

"Huh?" he replied obliviously.

"Harry," Ron said in a warning tone. "You're supposed to be the angsty one and I'm supposed to be the oblivious one, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," replied Harry apologetically.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly." He sounded a lot more like Hermione and less like Ron.

"Hey wassup homies," Hermione said, coming up behind them.

"You've been hanging around Jenny and Ashley for too long," Ron replied, rolling his eyes again.

"And your point is…?" she said.

""I don't have one, ok? Gosh! Frickin' idiot!" Ron rolled his eyes again, and again, and again. "Pickles!"

There was a pause.

"Ok, that was weird," Hermione said. "C'mon, we're, like, the last ones."

Harry shook his head as he followed his two best friends out the doors.

The students crowed together on the rubber track, everyone crowding onto the first three lanes. It was chilly out and the students who weren't smart enough to bring a jacket were shivering.

"Ok, you guys are going to run three laps and you have to make it in nine minutes, got it?" Professor Page said. He sounded depressed because, if it were up to him, they'd all be running two miles. "Ok, go!"

They all started running. Well, some started running, others started sprinting, still oblivious to the fact that if you sprint, you get tired faster. The smarter ones started out with a jog, like the Trio.

Soon, they separated as Hermione fell back, Ron sped up and Harry, well, stayed at the same pace. Harry really didn't like running. It was tiring, gross, and most of all, tiring. How was he supposed to ask her out when he was all sweaty and stuff?

Up about ten feet in front of him, Harry could see Draco Malfoy running behind Jenny, who couldn't see him if she wanted to. He came up next to her and muttered "Mudblood" in her ear.

"Malfoy, you're such an-" but before Jenny could respond with a full comeback, Malfoy had stuck his leg between hers, which were in mid-run, causing her to trip over his foot, and come crashing to the ground.

A resounding _crack _could be heard and Jenny let out a scream as she fell on the side of her ankle.

Harry saw her fall and sped up, not to Jenny but to Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy," he called.

He stopped and turned around to face Harry, who was now directly behind him.

"Potter, don't-" he said, but was cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw. He stumbled back and stared at a fuming Harry with a terrified look on his face.

Harry took one last look at him and ran back to Jenny, who was cowering on the ground. He bent over her and looked at her ankle, which was purple, bent at an odd angle, and swelling at a rapid pace. There was no way she could walk, or even hop on one foot all the way up to the Hospital Wing, so Harry did the only other thing he could think of. He placed one arm under her knees and other on her back as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the castle.

He ignored the wolf-whistles, the students staring, and the teachers yelling at him. All he cared about was the person in his arms at that moment.

"Not exactly...how I…imagined…you sweeping me off my feet," she panted.

"Yeah, well, you can't always get what you want, now can you?" Harry replied, grinning down at her.

He walked across the grounds, trying to keep his mind on _why _he was carrying her and not the sheer thought that he _was _carrying her. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice her sleek her arms around his neck.

They were silent until they reached the double doors when Jenny said, "Thanks."

Harry smiled down at her and said, "You're worth it." She blushed crimson at his words and tried to hide it, but failed miserably.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much, but yeah, it does."

They were silent again. The only noise was coming from Harry's footsteps and Jenny's ragged breathing.

They turned a corner and headed up two flights of stairs onto the third floor, where Harry then turned a corner and walked down the hall until coming to the double doors that led to the Hospital Wing. Harry pushed the doors open with his body and walked the length of the room until he saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards them.

"What's this?" she said shrilly. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, but we were in gym and she fell and broke her ankle," Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey nodded knowingly. "I knew this whole physical education thing was a bad idea. When I was in muggle school years ago, so many children had broken limbs it wasn't even funny. Now, Potter, lay Miss Wiggin down here, please." She gestured to the bed closest to them.

Harry nodded and walked over to the bed and lay Jenny down gently. He then sat in the visitor's chair next to the bed and watched as Madam Pomfrey exited the room, and came back not even a minute later with a glass full of some kind of potion.

"Now, drink this and you'll be as good as new in about a minute," she said, handing Jenny the glass.

Jenny grimaced, but downed the glass in one drink. She pulled the glass away from her mouth and pulled a face.

"Why can't you guys add, like, artificial flavorings to make them taste better?" she complained. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes but didn't answer.

"You can leave when you can move your ankle again," she said and disappeared into her office.

Harry gaped after her. "That's not fair. If I so much as sprain my wrist she will want to keep me here for about a week."

Jenny laughed a little. She looked down at her ankle with interest and slowly began moving it in circles.

"All better, then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," she replied and sat up sitting on the edge of her bed.

They were silent for the third time that day. Harry didn't know why this awkwardness had sprung up between them, or when for that matter. He watched her as she gazed out the window, her eyes glassy as they fixated themselves on the track.

"Jen, I know this is bad timing but, can I ask you something?" Harry said. _I guess now is as good a time as ever_, he thought.

Jenny looked at him concernedly. "Of course you can."

Harry took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye. "Will you go to the ball with me?"


End file.
